


Good Boy (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Delayed Orgasm, Detailed smut, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Phan, Fluff, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Master!Phil, Pet Names, Phan - Freeform, Puppy Play, Scratching, Sex Toys, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Vibrator, butt plug, dom!Phil, heavy smut, puppy!dan, rough, safe words, sub!dan, top!phil, wolf onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan is being a good little pet, so Phil decides to reward him.-extreme smut-





	Good Boy (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely detailed smut (all of my smut is extremely detailed though so this isn't new).  
> This involves puppy play as the main kink, don't come here to hate on it. Just enjoy little subby Dan getting fucked by his master Phil. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and welcome back to hell. ;)

From the moment they woke up Phil knew it was gonna be one of those days. 

They luckily had no plans, and honestly they planned to fuck the day away anyway, but when Phil woke up to Dan nuzzling into his side and whimpering like a small animal, he knew. 

"Good morning baby." Phil's voice was deep and laced with sleep. 

Dan let out another small whine, "Morning master." 

Phil shuddered, the way Dan made his voice high and the way the word master rolled off his tongue so easily, Phil was definitely ready for today. 

Dan nuzzled into his neck and lapped at his skin, licking at Phil's neck and jaw. 

Phil giggled, "Okay okay, cmon Dan. Be a good boy." 

Dan growled playfully before nipping at Phil's shoulder. 

"Is my little boy frisky today?" Phil asks with a fond smirk, Dan was just too cute. 

Dan climbed onto Phil and straddled his lap before looking down at him, eyes wide. He had a giant smile on his face, he loved that Phil accepted this side of him so easily. 

"Are you hungry pup?" Phil asks making Dan shiver and whimper in excitement. Phil squeezes his thigh, "Use your words lovely." 

"Yes." Dan pants, his voice was light and breathy as Phil ran his hands up and down his thighs, making him tingle with anticipation. 

"Alright. Go get dressed and I'll go make us some breakfast." Phil pinches Dan's inner thigh making him yelp and scramble off of Phil's lap to do as he was told. 

Dan dug through the wardrobe to find what he was looking for, usually he wouldn't go this far but he really wanted to be Phil's little pet today. He pulled out his grey wolf onesie before pulling off his boxers and slipping it on, nothing separating him and the fuzzy grey and white fabric. He flips the hood up over his head and messes with the ears before walking to the kitchen. 

"I figured we'd just have cereal-" Phil stops in his tracks when he sees Dan in the wolf onesie. "Well well well, someone's taking their role seriously today." 

"I wanna be a good boy." Dan replies softly, keeping his arms by his sides and looking at Phil through his eyelashes. 

"What kind of cereal do you want, pet?" Phil asks and Dan whimpers softly at Phil calling him pet. 

"Whatever you want to give me Phil." Dan says. Whenever he was in one of his puppy moods he always talked in a higher pitch and he sounded softer, quieter. 

"Go in the lounge and wait. I'll bring your cereal in." Phil commands and Dan instantly turns to walk out, Phil unashamedly watches Dan's ass as he exits. Even in the loose onesie Phil could still see every familiar outline and curve. Phil almost snickered at the long fluffy tail the onesie had. 

When Phil entered the living room with two bowls in his hands he gave Dan a disapproving look. 

"Dan." He says in a warning tone. Dan looks up at him shyly, he knew what was coming. "Dogs don't belong on the sofa, get down." Phil snaps and Dan slides off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of the coffee table. 

Phil sets the bowl of cereal in front of him and Dan instantly goes to town on it. 

"You've made a mess, dog." Phil scolds when he sees the milk that had dribbled down Dan's chin and onto his onesie. Dan whimpers and looks up at Phil, his brown eyes wide and puppy-like. 

Phil cleans up their bowls and puts them in the sink, "Come here Daniel!" Phil whistles and Dan comes running eagerly into the room. "Sit." Phil tells him and gestures to the stool behind him. Dan does as he is told.

"Now, hold still." Phil takes a wet paper towel and wipes Dan's face, he gets as much off of his onesie as he could, he didn't spill much on it anyway. "Okay, good boy." Phil ruffles Dan's curly hair beneath the onesie hood making Dan keen. "Let's go watch some tv yeah?"

Dan nods in return and Phil walks back to the lounge with his pet in tow. 

Phil sits on the sofa before spreading his legs so Dan cold sit on the floor between them, "Sit baby." Dan instantly sits criss-crossed on the floor between Phil's legs, his back leaned against the sofa. 

They watch tv for a while but Dan wasn't focused on that, no. He was more focused on Phil's hands that were lightly scratching and running through his hair, and he kept rubbing Dan's shoulders and scratching down his back. Dan shivered every time he felt Phil's nails drag down his back alongside his spine. 

Dan subconsciously leaned into Phil's touch when Phil began playing with his hair, letting his nails lightly scratch behind Dan's ears. Dan felt like heaven, it was glorious, he let out a light hum of approval. 

"Do you wanna sit on my lap, pup?" Phil asks and Dan whimpers and nods. "Okay c'mere baby." 

Dan clumsily stands up with shaky legs before seating himself on Phil's lap. He felt like he was squishing Phil but Phil was quick to assure him otherwise. 

Dan leaned into Phil so his back was flat against Phil's chest. He felt Phil's chin resting on his shoulder and Phil's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "You're being such a good boy today." Phil whispered before nipping at his earlobe. 

Dan whined from deep in his throat before letting his head fall back onto Phil's shoulder. Phil gently kissed the now exposed skin of his neck making Dan moan softly. 

"You've been so good I think we'll have to play later. What do you think pet?" Phil asks.

Dan breathes a shaky reply of, "Yes, please master." Before Phil bites gently at his neck and hums against his warm skin. 

Dan feel's Phil's hands rubbing his lower stomach through the thin fabric of his onesie, he could already feel himself getting turned on but he wouldn't let it show. He wanted to be a good boy, good boys waited. 

Dan all but squeaked when Phil's hand reached down to firmly grip his dick through the onesie, he jumped in Phil's lap. 

"I can feel you getting hard baby boy." Phil says into the crook of Dan's neck. 

"I-I can wait. I wanna be good, I'll wait." Dan stutters out, he didn't want to be pushy, only bad boys were pushy. He would wait until Phil decided he could play. 

"Such a good boy." Phil says in reply, teasingly tracing the outline of Dan's semi-hard dick through the onesie. "You aren't even wearing anything under this are you?"

"N-no, master." Dan exhales shakily, "Is- is that okay?"

"It's fine lovely." Phil replies, "Just because you're being so good. You're so patient."

Dan loves the praise, and Phil knew how to praise him in all the right ways the get the perfect reaction. 

Phil's hand eventually stops teasing Dan and he rests it on his thigh. Unknowing to Phil, that just made Dan even more uncomfortable. 

Dan really wanted Phil to touch him but his hand was unmoving on his thigh, it was almost rested there teasingly. Dan unintentionally squirmed a bit. 

"Dan." Phil says as a warning, he felt Dan's ass grind into his crotch, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry- sorry!" Dan felt his heart speed up, he just wanted to be a good boy. He hopes he didn't ruin it. "I'm sorry I promise I didn't mean too, I want to be good. Please forgive me. I don't want to be a bad boy." 

Phil could sense Dan's panic, Dan was all to eager to please and be good. Phil didn't have the heart to punish him for one wrong little move. "It's okay baby doll, this is just your warning okay? You're still good, you're still my good boy." Phil rubs Dan's lower stomach calmingly, trying to ease his boy's panic. 

Dan breathes out a huff of relief, "Thank you Philly." Dan says softly before leaning back into Phil, trying to relax as much as he could so he wouldn't focus on his semi-hard cock. 

"Let's just get through this movie then we'll go start to play okay?" Phil asks before kissing Dan's shoulder, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Dan breathes, he had to wait an hour. He could do it. An hour of not moving or squirming, an hour of not focusing on his want for Phil's cock. He told himself to just focus on the movie. 

When the credits finally roll, Dan couldn't be more relieved. It was finally time to play and relieve some of this tension. 

"Can we play now master?" Dan asks questioningly, trying not to sound too eager.

"Mhmm." Phil hums before snapping his fingers, signaling Dan to get off his lap now. Dan gets back on the floor, this time he was facing Phil. "Do you want your favorite toys today? You've been good, I'll let you pick."

"I want you to surprise me." Dan says as Phil ruffles his hair again. 

Phil pulls the wolf hood over Dan's head again before playing with the little fabric ears, "We're gonna have lots of fun." Phil says, his tone sounded almost taunting. "Follow me, pet." 

Dan stands up and follows Phil down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom. Phil points at the fuzzy rug that was on the floor at the foot of their bed, "Sit." Dan walks over before kneeling on the rug, he stares up at Phil. 

"Do you want your collar on baby?" Phil asks as he opens their 'special' drawer. 

"Yes." Dan replies quickly and clearly. Phil was suddenly kneeling in front of him and pushing the hood off of his head. Phil wrapped the black leather collar around Dan's throat, making sure it wasn't too tight before he buckled it. Dan loved this collar, it was all black leather with cute little pastel pink bows all around it. Simple, but cute- and very Dan. 

Phil disappeared behind him again, Dan could hear him rummaging through the drawer and grabbing things. "What kind of play do you want baby?"

Dan took in the question and thought about it, this was Phil's way of asking how rough he wanted it. Soft was normal and slow vanilla sex, Dan didn't want that right now. Playful was like soft but a little more on the frisky side of things, just really playful giggly sex. Rough was exactly how it sounds. Extreme was like rough with toys and all of the goodies that Dan craved. Dan only got to pick how he wanted it when he was a really good boy. 

"I just want to play with toys master." Dan replies softly, "Can I have extreme without the pain since I was a good boy?" Normally Dan had a pain kink and loved letting Phil spank him till his ass was raw, but right now he just wanted nothing but pure pleasure.

"Of course my sweet boy, do you want to use your colors in case I start to do something you don't want?" Phil asks as he kneels down in front of Dan, this time with a leash in hand, the leash matched the collar. 

Dan nodded in response to Phil, "Okay baby boy." Phil says before clipping the leash to Dan's collar, "Color?" Phil asks. 

"Green." Dan replies instantly with no hesitation. 

"Alright, good boy." Phil pulls the wolf hood up over Dan's head again. Phil stands up before gripping the leash right where it meets the collar, he roughly jerks Dan up to his feet and smirks at him.

Dan's eyes were wide with anticipation and he burned with excitement. "M-master?" Dan asks softly. 

"Yes baby?" Phil asks, letting Dan speak since he was such a good boy. 

"Can you edge me? I wanna be teased." Dan requests shyly. 

"Anything for my good boy." Phil says in his deep dominant voice as he rests his hand on the side of Dan's face and leans in. 

"I- I don't wanna be greedy so you can fuck me later too." Dan says, he wants his master to feel good as well. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Phil asks, he didn't want to do anything Dan didn't consent to. 

"Yes." Dan replies, he loved having Phil inside of him. "I want you to tease me and edge me as long as you want then you can fuck me as hard as you want." 

"You're so good to me baby." Phil says before finally rewarding Dan with a kiss, he leans in slowly before letting their lips collide with a perfect force. They mold together perfectly and Dan almost goes weak. "Now be a good puppy and get on the bed okay?"

Dan nods before climbing onto the mattress and kneeling in the middle of it, waiting for further instruction. 

He watches Phil get out a few toys, Dan's insides twist with excitement. 

Phil pulls out a few silk ties, "If I tell you to keep your hands above your head, will you?" He asks as a second thought. 

"Of course." Dan replies and Phil immediately puts the ties back.

"Color?" Phil asks, watching Dan as he looks at the things he got out. Just a plug, vibrator, and lube. Nothing too extreme, but just enough to edge and tease Dan with. 

"Green." Dan confirms.

"Okay, lay down sweetheart." Phil gives him a warm smile when he does as directed. "I'm gonna take this off of you, color?" 

"Green." Dan replies, that gives Phil the go ahead to unzip the onesie. Phil removes the hood from Dan's head and pulls it down his body, giving Dan time to pull his arms out. Soon enough the wolf onesie was a bundle of grey fabric on the floor. 

Phil picks up the lube before looking back at Dan, seeming to be thinking. "Hands and knees, my pup." Phil requests and Dan nods before getting into position. 

Dan feels the bed dip when Phil kneels behind him. He whimpers softly when Phil grabs his ass firmly and kneads the soft flesh with his fingers. "So perfect." Phil mutters before all contact was gone. 

Dan hears the snick of Phil popping the cap open on the lube bottle, "Color?" Phil asks as he drizzles the clear lube onto his fingers.

"Green." Dan pants out a reply, he was already breathing heavily and they haven't even gotten to the fun part yet. 

Dan inhales sharply when he feels Phil's finger prod at his entrance, he stays still though, he has to keep being a good boy. "Ohhh-" Dan moans deeply as Phil slowly slides his finger in and crooks it in the most perfect way. 

"So pretty Dan, you're such a pretty puppy." Phil says breathily and Dan loves it. 

Dan feels Phil press a kiss to the base of his spine and he shivers in response. 

Phil inserts another finger and Dan has to fight the urge to push back into the slow thrust of his fingers. 

"Phil." Dan moans breathily and Phil hums in reply before quickly shoving in a third finger, making a high pitched moan leave Dan's throat. 

"Mmm- yes." Dan pants heavily as Phil scissors his fingers inside of Dan. 

Phil poked and prodded at the velvety walls, teasing the area right by his prostate as he fingered Dan. Finally Phil gave Dan's sweet spot a rough direct thrust from his fingers and Dan squeaked as he fell down to his elbows and gripped the sheets in his hands. He already had sweat beading along his forehead. 

Dan whimpered when Phil pulled his fingers out of him but he didn't move, he waited for Phil to tell him what to do, but instead of words he got a plug being shoved inside of him. Dan gasped and he almost screamed out.

"Color?"

"G-green." Dan stutters, clenching around the cool metal plug. He moans when he feels Phil pull it out and plunge it back inside of him a few times. 

"Such a good boy, so pretty." Phil says and kisses his lower back again. "Turn over for me." 

Dan rolls over and lays on his back, staring at Phil intently. Dan's face, neck, and chest were red with a blush. 

Phil pushes Dan's legs apart before climbing up his body. "You're such a good boy Dan." Phil rewards him with a quick kiss that leaves Dan wanting more, "You're a good little pet." Phil runs his hand up and down Dan's side and over his chest before tangling it in the leash and pulling him up roughly. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss and Dan was whimpering and clawing at Phil's back and shoulders. 

Phil releases the leash but he doesn't stop kissing Dan, their lips slot and slide together. Phil nips ad Dan's bottom lip, biting and pressing. Dan was a whimpering mess beneath Phil and his addictive kiss. 

Kissing Phil was like a drug and Dan couldn't get enough, he wanted to just kiss him until he was beyond breathless. 

Phil ran his tongue along Dan's plump bottom lip and Dan instantly parted his lips, releasing a whimper into Phil's mouth. Phil plunged his tongue past Dan's lips and savored the taste of his boy, his beautiful, good boy. Dan tangled his tongue with Phil's, and he felt almost high from the feeling. 

Dan tugged on Phil's shirt and whimpered to get Phil's attention, "Yes pup?" Phil asks when he pulls away. 

"Can you take your shirt off? Please?" Dan asks softly, not even a bit of demand in his voice. He was still being good. 

Phil leans up onto his knees before pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor. 

"Can I touch?" Dan asks in a shy tone of voice. 

"For now you can, but later I'm gonna make you hold still okay?" Phil asks, momentarily going over what he was planning in his head. 

"Okay, thank you master." Dan breathes out before Phil was suddenly kissing him again. 

Dan grips Phil's biceps and digs his nails into the soft skin to keep Phil close. 

Dan moans sharply in surprise when Phil's hands suddenly wrapped around his now fully hard cock. "Ah-" Dan could feel the smirk on Phil's lips through the kiss. 

Phil stroked Dan slow and teasingly, languidly thumbing at the head and rubbing the slit. 

Dan panted and moaned, he was practically shaking with the need to get off- but he knew this was just the beginning. 

Suddenly Phil stopped stroking him and just held Dan's cock in his hand, he leaned back to watch Dan squirm.

Dan emitted a disapproving whimper and just stared up at Phil, "What do you want me to do?" Dan asks curiously. 

Phil hums, "Nothin', just lay there and look as beautiful as always." Phil winks and Dan's blush turns darker. 

Phil keeps his hand, still unmoving, around Dan's throbbing cock. "You're being so good." Phil says. 

Suddenly Phil's once still hand goes as fast as it can, pumping Dan rapidly without warning. 

Dan intakes a sharp breath before releasing it as a scream of Phil's name. He definitely wasn't prepared for that. 

Phil kept going, relentlessly tugging at Dan's cock and watching his blissed out facial expression. 

"Ah- f-fuck-" Dan moans between gritted teeth, he was trying so hard to stay still. His stomach muscles were tightening and he could feel an orgasm already creeping up his spine in the form of electric tingles. "Phil- I- if you keep doing that- ah, god- I'm gonna come-" 

Phil immediately stops movement again, "Do not come." He demands, his voice sounded dominant as ever. He then resumed, slowly gliding his hand up and down Dan's cock, twisting his hand and squeezing in just the right places. 

Dan had a white-knuckled grip on the sheets by his head and moans were free falling from his lips. He tried to distract himself from coming but his mind was hazy and couldn't concentrate on anything other than Phil pleasing and teasing him. 

"See, you're being a good little pup aren't you?" Phil runs his hand up Dan's chest, gently teasing his nipples. Dan's back arches into the touch. 

"I'm a good boy." Dan breathes, his eyelids closing and clenching hard as he works to steady his breathing. 

Phil removes his hand from Dan's cock before speaking, "What's your color, pet?"

"Green, still green." Dan breathes shakily, he loved it when Phil edged him even if the feeling was extremely intense. 

Phil picks up the vibrator before switching it on the lowest setting. Dan bites his lip and looks at Phil through his eyelashes, the familiar buzz sound of the vibrator made excitement swirl in Dan's stomach. 

Phil presses the tip of the vibrator to the base of Dan's cock, Dan let out a deep groan when he felt it move all around the base. 

"Keep your hands by your head pup." Phil says before turning the vibrator up to its middle setting. 

Dan's body squirms and his cock twitches beneath the vibrations, and he just couldn't be quiet. A floodgate of moans, whimpers, and groans were pouring out of his mouth. 

Phil ran the vibrator up Dan's shaft before pressing it really hard against the very sensitive spot right below the head of his cock. Dan yelped before screaming, "Shit!- Phil!" 

Phil smirked before continuing to tease Dan's cock. He ran the vibrator up and down it, taunting Dan and edging him to the point of complete submission. 

Phil had Dan wrapped around his little finger right now and they both knew it. 

"Such a good puppy. My good little boy... so good for me..." Phil mumbles praises as he turns the vibrator back on low. 

Dan opened his eyes and watched to see what Phil was doing. Phil presses the length of the vibrator against the length of Dan's cock before stroking them together. The feeling of Phil's hand mixed with the vibrations was making Dan feel nothing but pure ecstasy. 

A small amount of minutes later Dan's back was arching and he was dying to come but he wouldn't. He had to be a good boy. Good boys didn't come until their masters told them too. 

Phil slowly stopped stroking him and pulled both his hand and the vibrator away, Dan whined from deep in his throat. "Phiiil-"

"Mmm, just hold on baby." Phil says before leaning up to kiss Dan, Dan responds eagerly making Phil smirk against his lips. 

Phil sat back between Dan's legs again, looking at Dan's very red, painful looking cock. He turns the vibrator up as high as it would go and Dan's eyes went wide, "P-Phil- master- I don't know if- if I can- take much more-" 

"Can you try baby?" Phil asks softly, he loved pushing Dan's limits but if Dan really wanted him too he'd stop. Dan slowly nods, "Color?" Phil asks. 

"Green, I trust you." Dan breathes, trying to relax and just breathe. 

"Okay, just tell me if you honestly can't take it." Phil says, leaning up to press a kiss to Dan's forehead. 

Once he sits back down he watches Dan as he runs the vibrator up the side of his cock, it twitches beneath the touch. Dan turned into a moaning machine, half from pleasure and half from agony- he just wanted to come. Phil was determined to build him up more, but they both knew that the more they built it up the better the climax would be. 

Phil ran the vibrator over the head of Dan's cock and Dan gasped sharply, pre-come dribbled out from the tip and ran down the side of his dick. Phil caught the drip with the vibrator before rubbing it around, making Dan's cock slick. The vibrator slid around it easily. 

"Ah- P-Phil-" Dan had a warning tone in his voice so Phil knew. 

Phil reached with his other hand to grip the very base of Dan's cock. He squeezed it tightly so he couldn't come. "No, not yet." Phil says, continuing to run the vibrator on high around the head of Dan's cock. "Color?"

"Almost yellow- Phil it's starting to hurt- I need to-" Dan cuts himself off with a moan that got choked up in his throat.

"Do you need to stop?" Phil asks, Dan shakes his head no rapidly. 

"No- just soon. You can keep going." Dan replies. 

"This isn't meant to be a punishment baby, this is all for you because you were such a good boy today. Just tell me what you want." Phil says. 

"Just a little more, this feels s-so good..." Dan says and Phil could see his eyes rolling from pleasure, "Then I want you to grind against me till I'm screaming and begging-" Dan takes a break to breathe, the vibrator was still against his cock and he felt pre-come dripping down his shaft, "Then I want you to fuck me mercilessly, I want it so so so bad." Dan babbles. 

"Alright my lovely little pet." Phil stops squeezing the base of Dan's cock so he could rub at his inner thighs, that was a majorly sensitive part on Dan, along with his neck. 

Phil presses the vibrator onto the head of Dan's cock, dipping it into the slit, he presses it into the slit as far as he could and Dan suddenly stills. 

"Phil- I- I'm I-" Dan could feel himself so incredibly close to coming, the orgasm was right there, creeping through his body. He just had to embrace it, and in a moment of weakness he almost did. 

Phil pulls away quickly, making no contact with Dan's cock. He switches off the vibrator. He could tell that Dan was so close to the brink of an orgasm, he would have came already if Phil didn't pull away so fast. 

Dan lays there, his chest heaving with erratic breaths. "I need a minute." 

"I agree." Phil says, "I'll give you a minute to calm down then we can get back to it." 

Dan breathed deeply, settling himself and trying to stop shaking. "Okay." 

"You ready, pet?" Phil asks. Dan nods and Phil leans over Dan's body before kissing him deeply, their tongues instantly connect and they lick into each other's mouths as Phil ruts his denim-clad crotch against Dan's very red and very hard cock. 

"Ah-" Dan moans breathily into Phil's mouth, their warm breaths mingling together as they kiss. 

Phil continues to grind against Dan, the feeling of scratchy denim was oddly erotic to Dan, it was a strange sensation but it was oh so good. 

Dan hums heavily against Phil's mouth before trying to pull away, Phil pulls back for a second to let his boy speak, "Can I touch now? Please master?" Dan asks, staring up at him with his big brown puppy eyes.

"Yes my little pup." Phil replies before gripping the leash and using it to jerk Dan's body up so he could kiss him without bending down as far. Dan instantly grips onto Phil's shoulders and digs his nails in, scratching angry looking red lines into his pale skin. Phil emits a deep moan at the feeling of Dan's blunt nails scratching down his back and clawing at his shoulders and upper arms. 

"Please-" Dan suddenly whimpers into Phil's mouth. "Fuck me- fuck me- master please-" Dan pants against Phil's lips. 

Phil just closes his lips over Dan's again and Dan goes limp and shudders at that, Phil's drug-like, almost toxic kiss made him completely week. 

Phil climbed off of Dan and the bed a minute later, leaving Dan to whimper and breathe heavily. He stared at Phil with excitement pooling in his dark eyes. "You're such a good kisser- like fuck..." Dan pants, breaking his puppy character for a second. Phil smirks and chuckles lightly before unzipping his pants. 

Dan watches as Phil pushes his jeans and boxers off and his long, thick cock springs free. Dan's mouth watered, he loved blowing Phil and pleasing him like that but right now he just wanted fucked. 

Phil climbs back onto the end of the bed. Phil puts some lube in his hand before stroking himself, Dan stares at him wide-eyed. Phil released a deep moan and continued to jerk himself off, staring Dan directly in the eye. 

Dan whines from unfairness, "Phiiiiil!" Dan whimpers with a pout. 

Phil just laughs deeply, he knew what he was doing, and it was driving Dan crazy. "Oh- Dan." Phil moans deeply, stroking himself faster. 

"Phil-" Dan pouts even more before huffing. 

Phil stops, "Alright pup, I guess I'll let you have it."

"I've been a good boy!" Dan defends. 

"Except for when you just got all pouty and huffy with me, don't be stingy I can have some pleasure too. You're just lucky you're so damn cute baby." Phil says, "Now bend your legs at the knees."

Dan does as told and Phil reached down to grip the top of the plug, a deep moan leaves Dan as he pulls it out. Dan's hole was clenching around nothing and Dan was whimpering and begging for Phil to just take him already. 

"Okay pet. Here comes the best part of playtime." Phil says cockily before pressing forward into Dan quickly, going balls deep with just one thrust. 

"Oh god-" Dan's head fell back as his body consumed Phil's cock, relishing in how fucking good this feels. The familiar stretch was so nice, Phil's cock was thicker than the plug but Dan knew how to take it like a good little pet does. 

"How does my pup like this?" Phil asks as he pulls all the way out and slams back in again, Dan's body moves further up the mattress from the force of the thrust. 

Dan moans out a reply of, "So good master." and he reaches up to grab onto Phil and dig his nails in, just how Phil likes. 

"You like being filled with my cock don't you pet?" Phil asks as he thrusts into Dan roughly, he could feel Dan scratching down his back in an attempt to just grip something. 

Dan releases a loud moan in the form of a deep hum and he shudders. 

"Such a little cockslut." The second Phil says that Dan screams his name and he writhes around, panting heavily, "You like being called my little slut don't you baby?"

"Yes master- yes." Dan breathes, his jaw was slack and moans were escaping freely as Phil fucked him. 

"But you're just for me." Phil leans down to bite Dan's shoulder making Dan scream out again. 

"Only for you Phil, only for my master. Always just for you." Dan rambles out in the form of moans. 

Phil licks and sucks at Dan's collarbones before moving up to his neck, it was hard to get around the collar but he could manage. He's done this before. This was Dan's favorite way to play after all. 

"Yeah, you're only for me. You've only ever been for me. You're mine." Phil says possessively and Dan scratches at Phil's back harder. 

"I'm yours!" Dan squeaks as Phil rocks into him, Dan's cock was throbbing heavily against his stomach.

"You've only ever been with me baby." Phil says. 

"I don't need anyone else." Dan says in a rushed exhale, "I love you."

"I love you too pup. More than anything." Phil says as he redirects his hips so he could nail Dan's prostate with every thrust. Dan groans and squirms around. 

"So good." Dan moans, "You're always so good- uh yes-"

"You feel so good around me baby, you're such a good puppy." Phil says before pressing a biting kiss to Dan's lips. Dan watches Phil with wide eyes, completely full of admiration for the man above him. "You're so beautiful Dan, nobody could ever be prettier than you, my gorgeous pup."

Dan loves the compliments and praise, it makes him feel full of love and he felt so good. Like he was floating on cloud nine and Phil just kept taking him higher with ever word and every addicting kiss. Dan cured his craving for Phil's lips by kissing him again, he was instantly met with the sensation of tongue on tongue. 

"Phil." Dan whines, Phil pulls back so he could focus on thrusting harder. "Oh- ah, P-Phil- I-"

"Close?" Phil asks, a small grunt leaves him and Dan can feel his thrusts get uneven. 

"Yes master." Dan breathes, he's been on edge and so close for so long and he could finally feel the winning orgasm settling into his bones, enveloping every nerve and making him feel numb and tingly. 

"Look at me pet." Phil breathing was heavy and labored, "Look at me when you come, you always look so pretty and hot." 

Dan moans again, it was shakier and the sound got caught in his throat. He slowly gave in and submitted to the wonderful feeling, his orgasm hit hard and rushed through him like lightning and Phil just kept fucking him faster. Dan practically choked on moans and his whole body jerked and his back arched. He tried to hold Phil's gaze as he finally came, it felt so good and he didn't stop coming for several seconds, leaving a white sticky mess all over his own chest. 

He felt Phil grip his hips and deliver one last hard thrust before a throaty deep moan came from him and Dan felt the rush of hot come being released inside of him. 

Dan's body was trembling and he felt like he was in another world until Phil pulled out of him and pressed kisses all over his face. 

"Baby... Dan." Phil whispered softly, gently touching Dan in all of the non-sensitive areas to get him to re-ground himself, having slipped into subspace. "C'mon lovey, you did so good. I love you so so much Dan." Phil continues speaking quietly and touching Dan softly, focusing on nothing but Dan's aftercare. 

"Philly." Dan mumbles sleepily before turning onto his side and facing Phil, he looks at him with tired glazed-over eyes. 

"Hey baby." Phil gives him a smile, "How do you feel?"

"I feel sleepy." Dan giggles, "That was amazing, thanks Phil."

"Well it was good for me too." Phil presses a kiss to Dan's forehead. "What do you say we shower then sleep?" 

Dan yawns and nods, "Help." He holds his arms out, Phil laughs before pulling the younger man closer, Dan instantly clings to him like a monkey. 

Phil hugs him back, rubbing his back lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan mumbles into Phil's shoulder. 

Phil pulls away from Dan before standing up and stretching, "C'mon, you're a sticky mess and so am I." 

Dan huffs reluctantly but he gets up anyway. 

"You go get in the shower, ill change the sheets and be in there in a second." Phil says and Dan nods. 

"Alright." Dan replies, he exits their bedroom but not before stopping to give Phil a kiss, their lips linger together and Phil giggles against Dan's lips.

"Go get in the shower you horny boy!" Phil laughs and forcefully pulls away from Dan. Dan just playfully sticks his tongue out before leaving the room. 

Phil changes the sheets before going and joining Dan in the warm shower. 

The second he steps under the flow of water he had Dan clinging to him, "Hi." Dan mumbles against Phil's chest. 

"Hello beautiful." Phil chuckles before hugging Dan tightly, one of his hands tangling into Dan's wet curly mess of hair. 

They were out of master/puppy mode so the shower was filled with playful banter, bubble fights, sneaky kisses and Phil's bad puns. 

Phil holds his hands up and Dan presses his palms to Phil's before tangling their fingers together and letting their conjoined hands drop to their sides. Dan leans in for a kiss and Phil responds immediately, pressing his lips to Dan's softly. 

"We should really get out before we turn all prune." Phil mumbles against Dan's lips. 

They get out of the shower and dry off before heading back to their bedroom. Phil flops down onto the bed first before holding his arms out, "Come here and cuddle." 

Dan doesn't hesitate nor does he waste a single second clambering up onto the bed to cuddle against Phil's chest. 

Phil pulls the duvet over them before kissing Dan's head, "I love you so incredibly much." 

Dan giggles before snuggling closer, "I love you too, bunches." He replies as cute as possible making Phil squeeze him tighter. 

"Stop being so cute." Phil says into Dan's hair. 

"Make me." Dan sasses and Phil sighs before giving up. 

He loved his sassy smart-ass of a boyfriend and any other time he'd be more than happy to quote on quote "make him" stop, but he wasn't physically ready for another round in bed so he settled on cuddling his adorable boy instead. 

"Yeah okay, I love you, now sleep." Phil says and Dan just giggles because he won. 

"Love you." Dan mumbles back, his smirky over confident tone made Phil scoff. 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Check out some of my other works if you're interested, I've written quite a bit of Phan smut. Also expect more Phan smut soon I'm in a mood where I just want to write excessive amounts of smut.


End file.
